Night of Disasters
by littlelives
Summary: The heroes were invited by the King of Tethe'Alla to attend a party in honor of them. However, when they spend the night there, they discover it is their last night together...


**Chapter One: Invitation (Genis)**

**LittleLives: **Heh. This is my first Tales of Symphonia fiction hope you like it. It's my first one and it had to be a sad one...

**Genis:** Wh-what's going to happen to us? We're not going to be killed-a...are we?

**LittleLives: **Maybe...maybe not....

**Genis:** Then, we are going to get killed?!

**LittleLives: **I never said that...besides, I think our readers (if there are any)are getting bored of this talk. Hey, I just noticed this, our story doesn't have to be indented!

**Genre: **Drama (Taking that drama is a combination of romance and suspense) and Horror.

**Rating: **Rated for textual blood, (I think...I want to make it tragic for the suspense, but I'm not sure...) mild textual language and textual violence (for later).

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Tales of Symphonia. Namco owns everything from Tales of Symphonia.

**NOTE: **This takes place after Tales of Symphonia. _Italicized_ words are thoughts of the characters (In this one, all the thoughts are Genis's) and unless it's a thought I'm writing in third person. Thank you.

**Genis** looked out of the window from his cozy bed. He yawned. It was late and he was tired from the long day of...walking. He was forced to walk because of his half-elven sister, **Professor Raine Sage**. Genis recalled the moment from some time ago...

**Flash Back**

"Sis! Why can't we just use the Rheairds to travel from place to place? It will be faster and easier!" Genis begged, he was on the floor pounding his fists into the ground. _I'll never get a decent night's sleep. She'll just keep rambling and forcing me to do dangerous stuff for the sake of researching. I'm doomed! We wouldn't get sidetracked by temples, animals or anything else on the rheairds. We'd just head directly to the destination._

"Sorry, Genis." Raine said. "Who knows how many half-elves we would miss by not thoroughly exploring the areas. Besides, we'll get plenty of exercise..."

_There she went, talking to herself...I knew that if I suggested riding the Rheairds low, she would just say we could crash into the trees, ram helpless innocents or burn them with our flames and that we would need a full-scale search anyway...yep, I'm dead. _

**End Flashback **

"Knock-knock!" Called a familiar voice without actually knocking_. I wonder who **that** is_... _Hmm...that annoying voice....ah, yes. Zelos..._ The doorknob slightly turned, but not all the way. "Hey! Open up! It is I, **The Great Zelos Wilder**!" He stated in his victorious voice. _As if we didn't already know..._

"Uhh...Zelos, Raine is changing!" Genis said in his usual voice that hinted hesitation. Genis was speaking the truth. In the corner was a dressing Raine who was keeping her eye on him, for if he were to look at her, she would whack him in the head with all her might. She didn't want her brother getting perverted at a young human age. However, Genis would **never** do that because his sister's whacks were truly painful.

"Oh! So my little intellectual hunny is changing at the last second for her lovely man." Zelos grinned, of course they couldn't see him. _Man, what a perverted idiot. I wonder how he was able to obtain "hunnies"...ah, forget it!_

"Done." Raine said after she had successfully changed in to a white cloak, an attire she originally planned to go with to sleep. The half-elven woman walked up to the inn's door and twisted a key so that it was horizontal. "Good evening, Zelos-" Raine began, but was rudely interrupted by Zelos who opened his eye lids widely and gave a big smile.

"My, may I remark that you look smashing my dear woman?" Zelos asked in a British accent, which was completely futile as most of it still sounded like him_. Oh brother, give me a break!_

"Erm...Thanks, I guess. So how did you find out where we were?" Raine said in a shocked tone.

"Well, I asked around in Meltokio and someone said they saw you heading for Sybak. Then I questioned the inn keeper if he saw you and his response was that you were renting a room here-and so yeah..."

"So, why are you here?"_ Hopefully it's he's not here so he could ask Raine out-again._

"The **King of Tethe'Alla** asked if I could invite all of my friends to the party he's setting up for the **"Great Heroes who Saved the World" **and of course, I accepted. It's for us to get reknowned by the public and rest for a bit." _Sweet, we can finally take a break and yet, I wonder why the king took so long to set this party up so the public would get to know us._

"I see. Where and when will it be held?"

"In two days from now. It's in the palace. I suggest you get there by tomorrow." _Oh great...we just **came** from Meltokio, dammit! _"Well, I better get going now, see you at the party." Zelos stated as he went down the stairs of the upgraded inn of Sybak. _Wow, he's already assumed we're going...I wonder, nah._

Genis, who was standing next to his cot now, turned to his sister. "Umm, Raine, can we **please** use the rheairds to go back to Meltokio?! I mean we are taking a break." He asked in a slightly fallacy voice.

Raine, who saw how tired he was, smiled and responded. " Of course." _Is she for real! Yesss! _She then handed Genis a pink greeting card. _I wonder where this came from? Maybe Zelos left it on the desk when I wasn't paying attention._

Genis looked at the pink hard paper card titled **To Genis, from the King of Tethe'Alla**. He opened the card. Inside were two sections written in a neat cursive. He read it in his mind as he got back on his bed. _You are cordially invited to attend the party honoring the great heroes..._he fell asleep before he could finish the rest.

He saw something colored bright red from within his eyelids. He opened them. It was morning and the sun was shining brightly upon his bed. Quickly, he rubbed his eyes and stood up..._Hey, wait a minute, this doesn't feel like that cot!_ He looked down at the ground. It was Sheena's big and colorful cloth which the group slept on when they were camping. _What the...everyone is here and we're at the outskirts of Meltokio! Well there's the possibility that Raine carried me here when I was sleeping while Zelos invite-Hey what's Presea doing?!_ Genis saw the brave female enter a nearby forest. Careful not to wake the others who were sleeping peacefully upon the mat, he quietly picked up his endgame and jogged to the woods. Once inside, he noticed it was **extremely **dark. _I know!_ He rotated the ball on his endgame and focused on flames going toward a tree branch that was on the floor. _Hmm, that's strange, it didn't work! _He tried again, harder, but to no avail. _Damnit! _"Oh forget it!" He said to himself. He could still see in the darkness, but his sight was very limited.

After searching for some time through the dim blackness, he found nothing. _Where is she? Maybe I should head back..._ As he turned back, he saw a dark figure on the floor. In the darkness, it seemed like Presea, but he wasn't sure. He stepped closer and when he was right beside her, he found she was dead. Blood oozed from an open wound and stained her dress. _No! How could this happen? Then, by examining the wound closer, he saw it was caused by the blade of the sharp axe she would carry. _Suddenly, a shady figure swooped past him. _What the heck? _Suddenly, he felt a weird sensation. "Ah..ahhh...ahhhhh!" He was covered by a yellow aura. Then, he heard a crack. It **was **Marble's exsphere but, now it was nothing more than shattered glass.

"Though you are part elf, you still have human blood." Whispered someone who's voice was quite familiar, but he couldn't put his tongue on it. "Become your own weapon!" The voice whispered again in his ear. With his remaining strength, Genis looked around him. No one was near him. Out of nowhere, he heard a shout of another person. It was a woman. _Ahhh-Who could that be? I hope everyone else is safe...I'm sorry I could be of no use. _Genis remembered a group of shady figures, dressed in green moving towards the group, but he was intent on Presea.

"Ahhhh!" He felt his skin become round, and...and....

**LittleLives:** Heh. Spooky, huh?

**Genis: **Seems like you rushed it.

**LittleLives: **Who asked you? Now you will pay-in the story! (Insert evil hysterical laughter here)

**Genis: **Am I gonna die?

**LittleLives: **Maybe, maybe not...

**Genis: **Noo, I'm to young, in human years, to die!

**LittleLives:** If you notice that there is a lack of detail, you are correct. I intentionally did this too add more suspense when the story actually begins and also keep in mind this is Genis's chapter, so mostly everything focuses on him. If you don't know where this is going, they are going to be murdered in the palace. The dreams I will place here in the prologue reflect their greatest fears and may happen to them. I put Genis first because I decided to go in sequence of when the person joins the party, unless I have a special place for them. This story has one thousand, two hundred fifty four words. I will try to increase the number of words by two hundred each chapter.


End file.
